


Free

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Five years after the end of the war, Lucius is released from the restrictions he was placed under for his actions during the war.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [theiceroyals](http://theiceroyals.dreamwidth.org) Exchange on Dreamwidth.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating Malfoy Manor’s grounds. The shadows of topiaries created hideous figures for a few seconds, causing Narcissa to shiver. She had never truly believed in some of the horror tales told about the old manor houses, but it was times like this when the sky outside appeared alive that her imagination ran wild.

“Narcissa?”

A small smile touched her lips at the sound of Lucius’ voice. Turning from the floor-to-ceiling windows of her solar, she clasped her hands demurely in front of her.

“Lucius.”

Despite the horrible weather outside, there was always warmth to be found in her husband’s gaze. In the five years since the end of the second war, Lucius had been through a lot. The constant threat of Azkaban had been hanging over his head, as well as Draco’s. Worry and stress had taken their toll on his handsome face, causing lines and bags to form where none had been before. White streaked his blond hair, beginning at his temples and tracing thickly along the strands. He shifted his weight, now actually leaning on the snake-head cane he carried.

“May I?”

He gestured into the room, one eyebrow raised. Narcissa knew that Lucius was fully aware that he never had to ask permission to enter her solar, but he insisted. It was one of the basics of being raised by parents who adhered to the old-fashioned values: a man never entered a female domain without first gaining express permission. Her smile widened.

“Of course.”

She could hear the touch of humour to her voice. Apparently, Lucius could as well, as the corner of his mouth raised and he tilted his head in a politely enquiring look. Stepping forward, Narcissa stretched a hand towards him.

“It’s nothing.”

“Indeed?” His other eyebrow joined the first in his hairline, but it seemed he chose to drop the subject. “Today, my love, _today_ …”

Taking her hand and allowing himself to be drawn into her arms, Lucius smiled properly for the first time since appearing in the doorway. Warmth flooded through her, coiling in her stomach and spreading to her limbs as the hand not clutching his cane wrapped around her waist.

“Today,” she echoed.

Five years. It had been five long years since Lucius and Draco’s sentencing. Five years since she had nearly lost both her husband and her son to the hell that was Azkaban Prison. Five painfully slow years that Lucius had spent under house arrest and Draco had spent with strict limits on his magic. Today was the day when those restrictions were lifted, by the Minister for Magic himself, no less. The wait had been interminable. As much as she adored him, there were limits to even her tolerance for Lucius and his mood swings. Having him underfoot for the past five years had been testing to their relationship, but now… _now_ they were to be free – truly _free_ – for the first time since she could remember. No masters to answer to, no Ministry leaning over their shoulders; _free_. Leaning in, she touched her forehead to his.

“Finally.”

“Is that relief I hear in your voice?”

Unable to help it, she chuckled. “What if it is?”

Gazing up into his eyes, she caught a glint of what she could only term mischief before he stepped away from her. “Getting sick of me, my dear?”

“‘til death do us part, Lucius.” She grinned. “The vows never stated that the death had to be natural.”

The sound of his deep laugh echoing through her solar sent another jolt of warmth down her spine. No matter what they had been through together, it was good to know that they could still joke; still tease each other. When Lucius began to make a circle of the room rather than respond again, Narcissa simply stood and watched.

Her eyes dropped to his feet and slowly trailed upwards, taking in the sight of him as he moved. True, the years had not been easy on Lucius, but she knew that his strength of character would never truly fade. No matter what the rest of the world thought, Lucius was the strongest man she knew. He had survived two wars on his own cunning, he had been imprisoned, and his reputation had been utterly destroyed in the process. Still, he held his head high. The respect she had for Lucius – and the pride she took in knowing that he was hers and hers alone – was as strong now as it had been the day they had married twenty-seven years ago. Her heart skipped when he turned to face her.

“Should I be worried?”

It took her a few seconds to relocate the thread of the conversation they had been having. By the time she remembered the jesting remarks they had been making, Lucius’ eyebrows had both risen towards his hairline.

“Apparently so!” Swinging his cane in front of him, he stepped towards her from near the bookcase he had stopped in front of. “Plotting my untimely demise, are you? How shall it be done, my dear? Arsenic in my morning tea? A touch of nightshade ground into the pepper shaker?”

Thankfully, Narcissa was able to recover her wits quickly. She smiled up at him as he came near.

“Nothing so gauche. A man as intelligent as yourself would surely see through such a flimsy act.” The smile he offered as he took her into his arms caused her to stutter a little, but she went on regardless. “There are, of course, many different options available to those who have studied the subject thoroughly.”

“Are there indeed?” Lucius leant in, his breath ghosting over her cheek as he moved to brush his lips over the lobe of her ear. “Do tell,” he whispered.

“Angel’s Trumpet.” Her voice was much breathier than she would have preferred, but there was little she could do about that now. Tilting her head, she allowed Lucius access to her throat. “Properly prepared, it is undetectable through any means other than a very specific…” She had to stop to clear her throat when he nipped at her clavicle. “…specific set of tests.”

Lucius made no response for a minute, other than a deep hum that seemed to vibrate through to her very core. Giving up on speaking, Narcissa allowed him his fun. And why not, she figured. This was a day of celebration, after all.

The cane clattered to the floor, causing Narcissa to jump and Lucius to chuckle. With both his hands now splayed at the base of her spine, he pressed forward, bending her back a little. It exposed her throat completely to his gaze, and his teeth. A soft growl was the only warning she got before he was sucking at the base of her throat. The sharp pinch of teeth caused her to gasp. Surely this would leave her with a dark bruise she would have to either cover up somehow, or attempt to Heal, but at that moment she couldn’t care.

“It sounds as though you have been incredibly… _thorough_.”

Lucius’ hand squeezed her arse on that last word, emphasising it. He hooked his fingers, sliding them along the soft material of her day dress and pressing so she automatically parted her legs for him. He had lost none of his skill with those fingers over the years, still knowing just what to do to bring about the best reactions from her. She was just losing herself when she felt the tell-tale shiver that indicated that someone had Apparated through the Manor wards. Her eyes flew open at the reminder that they had an appointment to keep. Letting out a gasp, she placed her hands on Lucius’ shoulders and shoved. The offended look he shot her would normally have caused her to laugh, but the horror of what they had almost been caught doing trumped it.

“Did you not feel the wards, Lucius? I–”

“Oh, I felt them. I just chose to ignore it.”

“Lucius–”

“Cissa–”

“Mistress Malfoy?”

Both Narcissa and Lucius jumped at the soft sound of the house-elf’s voice coming from the doorway. Placing her hand over her heart – which was beating abnormally fast – Narcissa took a deep breath.

“Yes, Vissey?”

The tiny elf had her eyes averted. Merlin only knew how long she had been standing there, trying to get their attention. Narcissa’s hand automatically rose from her chest to cover the developing bruise at the base of her throat.

“Master Draco and Mister Potter have arrived, Mistress. Master Draco is asking whether you are free.”

The tension that immediately entered Lucius’ posture the second Vissey mentioned ‘Mister Potter’ was visible to Narcissa despite the fact that she could only see him out of the corner of her eye. She chose to ignore it for the time being, however, instead addressing the house-elf.

“Thank you, Vissey. Please inform Master Draco that we shall be down momentarily.”

The elf scuttled out of the room, looking as though she couldn’t get out fast enough. Lucius spoke before Narcissa even had the chance to try to pacify him.

“ _Why_ must Draco bring that, that…” Lucius trailed off, his cheeks going red as he tried to think of a suitable insult. “Why are they always together? Why can Draco not just come home by himself for once?”

Narcissa’s eyes closed. This was a conversation they had been having since Draco had made the announcement three years previously that he and Harry Potter had begun seeing each other. Generally, it devolved into an argument over whether the two of them should intervene in Draco’s life, or whether he had the right to choose whatever partner took his fancy. Taking a deep breath, she reopened her eyes and turned to face her husband.

“Lucius, can we please not spoil the day by starting an argument with our son before we have even seen him in person?”

“I am not starting an argument, Narcissa, I am merely pointing out the fact that we rarely get to see our son without his little hanger-on trailing along behind him.”

Narcissa sighed. It was not that she approved of Draco’s choice of Potter as a partner. In fact, she really did _not_ approve, not after everything the two of them had done to each other over the years. But, it was Draco’s life and therefore his choice. She and Lucius did not have to like his choice in partners but, after three years together, perhaps this was something more than a passing infatuation. She shook her head.

“Lucius–”

“Damnation, Narcissa! I cannot speak to you if you insist on taking this stand on Draco throwing his life away to be with _him_.”

With that little spurt of temper, Lucius spun on his heel and began to stalk out of the room. Clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides, Narcissa let out another sigh.

“Do dress for the day, please, dear.”

Lucius’ only response sounded very much like a snarl.

*~*

“It still feels weird to be in here.”

“It feels weird because you let it feel weird.”

“It feels weird because your parents both still hate me.”

Narcissa paused just outside the door to the informal living room. She knew that she really should knock, or cough, or even scrape the heel of her shoe on the marble floor, to let Draco and Potter know that they were no longer alone, but she did not. Instead, she stood and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“They do not _hate_ you.”

“Really? Your Father has referred to me as nothing other than ‘Mr. Potter’, or ‘boy’ in the three years we’ve been together.”

“Well, it _has_ only been five years since you ruined all his hopes of world domination, you know.”

There was a touch of humour to Draco’s voice that had Narcissa smiling, in spite of the words the humour was attached to. Despite everything, it was good to know that Draco was still capable of speaking in such a tone. She refocussed when she heard a sigh.

“I have wondered what it would be like, dating the son of Voldemort’s second-in-charge, you know.”

Draco scoffed. “Please, Potter. Dating you would be beneath me if that had ever happened.”

“Oh, _really_? Not good enough for your grand highness, am I?”

“Well, you certainly didn’t object to being beneath me last night…”

This time Narcissa did cough, although it was not an altogether voluntary reaction. Her hand went to her throat as shock rushed through her. This was not information that she had ever wanted to know about her son. She waited a few seconds, pretending that she had been across the hall when she had made the sound. She used the time to compose herself, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly before entering the room.

Draco and Potter stood in front of one of the two-seater lounges placed before the fire. There was no indication that they had been having the type of conversation Narcissa had overheard other than a slight flush high on Draco’s pale cheeks. Sweeping into the room, she completely ignored the flush, instead choosing to draw Draco into an embrace.

“Draco, darling. I am glad to see you.” Stepping back, she held him at arm’s length, scrutinising his appearance. “You look well.”

One of Draco’s eyebrows rose as his mouth quirked into a lopsided grin. “I pass inspection, then?”

Narcissa smiled. “Other than the fact that you need a haircut, you look incredibly handsome, Draco, as you well know.”

Instead of the embarrassed smile the compliment usually produced, Draco scowled. It seemed as though he automatically glanced over to where Potter stood, grinning at the two of them.

“I’ve been telling him that his hair is too long for a while now. He won’t listen to me.”

Blinking, Narcissa took a step back, letting her hands fall to her sides. She really had no idea how to respond to the fact that she and Potter apparently agreed on something.

“Well. It is nice to know that _someone_ in your life has the sense to tell you the truth, Draco.” Allowing her years of training as a hostess to take over, Narcissa offered Potter a smile. “It is, of course, wonderful to see you, too.”

She held her hand out for Potter to shake. Shock rocked through her when, instead of shaking her hand, he bent over it, brushing a light kiss to the back of her hand. Her eyes raked over him, taking in the fact that his free hand was placed precisely in the small of his back, his feet remained together, and that he had bent at the waist rather than bending his knees. Flicking her gaze back to Draco, she saw him smiling. For the first time, she realised that Draco was dressed in his best formal robes: pitch black with a silver trim. His posture was formal; his hair, although a touch too long, was immaculate; even his boots shone. Her attention was grabbed again when Potter released her hand and straightened up. Standing before her in his formal Auror robes, Potter looked… Well, he looked grown up, and nothing like the boy she remembered, who had apparently tormented Draco for so long. She caught Draco’s smile just before he spoke again.

“The formal Auror robes are surprisingly nice, aren’t they, Mother?”

Placed on the spot like that, there was little she could do other than agree. “They truly are. I feel I must thank the both of you to keeping to formalwear for the occasion. I know your Father will appreciate the effort, Draco.”

“What shall I appreciate?”

Narcissa spun, startled at how quietly Lucius was capable of moving. Having been thrown off-balance by the realisation that both Draco and Potter were treating this day with the respect that it deserved, she was rendered speechless by the sight Lucius presented before her.

He had also dressed in full formal robes, although his were of a dark, stormy-looking grey. Considering the scowl he still wore, the colour seemed fitting. Narcissa’s hand fluttered unthinkingly to the base of her throat, covering the spot that she knew her high collar hid the developing bruise Lucius had created not twenty minutes before. All thoughts of how Lucius was getting along with Potter – or even how he was dealing with the fact that their son seemed to be happy with someone they had all considered an enemy for so long – flew straight out of her mind the second Lucius met her eyes.

“Narcissa.”

Lucius claimed her hand but, instead of kissing the back as Potter had, he turned it and placed his lips on the sensitive skin of her wrist. Her heart stuttered in her chest, her cheeks flamed, and heat spiked in her chest. The hand covering the bruise on her throat trembled a little before she clenched it. When he raised his head, Lucius’ eyes were sparkling with the same mischief she had recognised earlier.

“Bastard,” she hissed.

“Your bastard, my dear,” he whispered back before stepping around her to greet Draco and Potter.

Taking the opportunity presented, Narcissa slipped out of the room to make certain that everything had been set up correctly for the Minister and the ritual he needed to perform. The few minutes she had before Shacklebolt arrived would give her more than enough time to calm herself. Stepping into the formal receiving room, she busied herself straightening the chairs and tablecloth, placing two glasses just so on the small table that had been brought in for the occasion, and generally being fussy about the cushion placement. Nothing she did would make any sort of difference to whether the ceremony would go off without a hitch, she knew, but she had to do something. She only stopped when she felt the wards shimmer again.

“Minister!” Narcissa swept out of the receiving room, her hands held out in greeting as Vissey showed Minister Shacklebolt into the lobby of the Manor. “How good of you to come.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt had never really been a favourite of either hers or her husband’s, even back when he had just been an Auror. But times had changed and she knew that if she ever wanted their lives to regain any semblance of what they had been like before the war, then she could not afford to put the Minister for Magic off-side. So, she smiled and made nice, knowing that this was a one-off thing.

Thankfully, the pleasantries were over with quickly. The Minister and Potter both had to get back to the Ministry, and Draco had potions brewing that had to be attended. This meant that, within three minutes of the Minister’s arrival, all five of them stood around the table that had been set up in the formal receiving room.

The little room seemed crowded with so many people in it, but it had been deemed the easiest place to conduct the ceremony. The table had been placed just in front of the fireplace. Light sparkled through the two empty glasses sitting in the middle of the table, causing rainbows to form on the lacy tablecloth. Narcissa’s fingers tingled with nerves and excitement as Shacklebolt stepped behind the table, facing them all.

“Today marks an auspicious moment in two lives,” he began, his deep voice reverberating around the small room. “Five years have passed since the sentencing of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy. The Ministry has not detected any signs of either of these men having broken the restrictions he has been placed under but, as we all know, charms can be subverted. Auror Potter?”

Narcissa frowned when Potter stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back. She had not been made aware that he had any part in the ceremony. Glancing off to her left, she shot Draco a questioning look, but he only smiled in response.

“Auror Potter, you gave witness at the trials of both of these men, correct?”

“Yes, Minister.”

“Have you any reason to suspect that either of them have managed to find a way around the restrictions?”

Potter’s lips curved into a smile before he quickly got himself back under control. “I was taken off of Draco’s case for, er… personal reasons. But I have never once been witness to either he or Lucius breaking the restrictions placed on them five years ago.”

Narcissa was certain that she caught a glimpse of an amused look shared between Shacklebolt and Potter. When she glanced back to Draco again, he was watching Potter with a fond look in his eyes. She was jolted back to attention when Shacklebolt spoke again.

“Lucius, step forward, if you would.”

Nerves jangled through her, causing her fingertips to tingle. Lucius’ hand brushed against hers as he moved, and their eyes met. To anyone else, Lucius would have appeared calm and collected, but she could see the anticipation in the lightening of his eyes. Warmth spread through her as she watched her husband stepping up to the table.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. It has been observed both magically and physically that you have not broken the restrictions that were placed on you after your sentencing five years ago for crimes against humanity. As a result of your good behaviour and adherence to the restrictions, it has been deemed by the Ministry of Magic that you are to be released and allowed full access to society once again.” Shacklebolt paused to remove a small vial from his robes. “If you would drink this, please.”

The watery liquid he poured into one of the two glasses was a deep blue. Narcissa’s skin tingled with nerves as Lucius took up the glass. Her breath hitched when, after the first swallow, a light blue glow appeared in the air around Lucius. She tried to step forward, but was prevented by two hands, one on her left forearm and one on her right.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Malfoy. It’s supposed to do that.”

Potter’s voice came from just behind her right-hand side. She took it as a sign of just how focussed she was on Lucius that she had not even seen either he or Draco move towards her in the seconds before Lucius took the first swallow.

“The potion is linked in with the wards on the Manor, Mother,” Draco whispered form her left. “He is fine. It cannot harm him.”

Draco’s free hand landed gently on Narcissa’s left shoulder. She swallowed, but did not acknowledge either of them, her eyes still fixed on Lucius.

“With this potion, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I release you of any and all debts you have to the Ministry of Magic. You are free to go about your daily life as you see fit, as long as it is within the confines of the law.”

When Lucius shuddered, Narcissa tried to step forward again. The hands restraining her tightened for a few seconds.

“Lucius?”

He shivered as he placed the glass down on the table. “I am fine, Narcissa.”

The fact that his hand was clenched on the head of his cane told her otherwise. She shook Draco and Potter’s hands off when Lucius turned to step back beside her. Hooking her arm in through Lucius’, she scrutinised him. The glow had faded the second he had swallowed the last of the potion and, thankfully, he did not appear to have been harmed in any way. As focussed as she was on inspecting Lucius, Narcissa almost missed Draco being called up to the table.

Shacklebolt went through the same routine with Draco as he had with Lucius. The only difference being that the potion he had Draco drink was tinted a deep red. With his pale skin tinged a bright red, Draco resembled the demons in the horror stories Narcissa remembered her elder sisters telling her when she had been a child. Her eyes flicked over to where Potter stood, his hands clenched by his sides. Since he was not moving, she had to assume that this was also normal for this type of potion. When Draco staggered after finishing the last drop, Potter was there to wrap an arm around his waist, preventing him from falling.

“Well?”

Narcissa took a small step forward when Draco straightened and pulled out his wand. By the tremble in his hand, she knew he must have been nervous. The smile that lit his face when he was able to Summon one of the cushions from across the room to him could have lit up the entire Ministry building, she figured. It was matched by not only the smile on Potter’s face, but also Lucius’ when she turned to face him. This kind of happiness was something that Narcissa was unused to, but knew that she could get used to it very easily.

*~*

Two Years Later

“It’s beautiful, Lucius.”

Narcissa raised her hands above her head, cracking her knuckles. She lay on a soft blanket, staring up at a sky full of stars, stretching endlessly in all directions. The full moon hung lazily in the sky above them, illuminating everything around for as far as the eye could see.

“Indeed it is,” Lucius murmured into her hair, causing her to smile. “Incredibly beautiful.”

“I was speaking of the night sky, Lucius.”

“Hmm. I was not.”

He nuzzled into her neck, snuffling as he attempted to move her hair aside without moving his hands. Narcissa grinned before lowering her hands and removing the hair herself. This allowed Lucius to settle in properly, one hand placed on the blanket by her opposite side, and the other tracing small patterns over the exposed skin of her shoulder.

“Lucius?”

He hummed against her skin, causing it to pimple. She tilted her head automatically, giving him better access.

“Outside?”

His responding chuckle vibrated through her. “Never fear, my love, I will keep you more than warm enough.”

She would have joined in his mirth at that, if he had not bitten down on the base of her throat. She arched, exposing her throat to him even more.

In the two years since Lucius had been released from his restrictions, they had travelled the world, tasting different cuisines, accumulating new friends, and buying useless little trinkets that they sent back home for Draco and Harry to give to their children. It had been a wonderful – and unexpected – experience. There had even been times when she had completely forgotten which country it was that they had landed in. It seemed that, as long as she was with Lucius, it did not matter what they did, or where they were. As long as they were together, she was happy.

“Cissa?”

Her smile widened when Lucius raised himself up onto his elbow so their eyes met. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers through the long hair that fell around his face.

“Don’t stop, Lucius.”

That seemed to be all he needed to hear. Leaning down, he latched onto her throat again, creating yet another bruise in the exact same spot he had done two years previously. The skin there had become particularly sensitive over the years. Whenever Lucius so much as dropped his eyes to her throat, Narcissa felt her insides clenching with desire. She spread her legs when Lucius moved to hover over her.

“ _Evanesco_.”

Narcissa shivered from the combination of Lucius’ magic washing over her skin and the slight chill that came from being so suddenly naked. Stretching her arms up again, she wrapped them around Lucius’ shoulders, bringing him closer to her. This was something that Narcissa had come to crave. Staring up into her husband’s eyes as he hovered over her gave her such a feeling of security that she knew would never be matched by anything else. Adjusting her position slightly allowed her to wrap her legs around Lucius’ waist.

“Eager tonight, are we Cissa?”

The whispered words sent a shiver straight through her. “Eternally. For you, Lucius; you and you alone.”

Their lovemaking that night was soft and slow. Lucius bit and nibbled along her jaw and throat while Narcissa squirmed and demanded that he go faster. He refused, however. By the time he was finally ready to enter her, she was practically begging. A shudder went through her when he nudged her legs a bit further apart, giving himself better access.

Lucius was hot and hard inside her. She arched into him, taking him faster than he wanted to move. When he pulled back, she tightened her legs around his waist. When he finally acquiesced, and began to move properly, she felt as though she was going to explode. With his arms resting on either side of her ribcage, holding her in place, there was very little she could actually do to move things along. So, she dug her nails into his shoulders and clung to him.

“Cissa, Cissa…”

Lucius’ voice was low and rough, causing Narcissa’s stomach muscles to clench in response. She arched her back, taking him deeper for a few thrusts. It wasn’t until he bent and nipped at the base of her throat again that anything happened, however. Her internal muscles tightened, pulling her up from the blanket.

“Lucius, I–”

She was cut off with a groan when she tipped over the edge. Her muscles all tensed at once before releasing, spasming over and over as he drove into her. He rode out her orgasm, seeming to lengthen the pleasure as he moved inside her. When it finally released her, she fell back to the blanket, panting harshly.

“Come, Lucius. Let go, love.”

It took another three thrusts before he allowed himself the same pleasure. Kneading her fingers into his shoulders when he arched and groaned, Narcissa looked her fill, watching as his jaw went slack and his eyes closed. She smiled when he collapsed into her arms.

“It truly is beautiful out tonight, Cissa.”

Considering the fact that Lucius was lying face-down on top of her and was therefore unable to see anything beyond her shoulder and the blanket beneath them, Narcissa had to smile. She shifted, adjusting her position beneath him.

“Yes, it is, my love.”


End file.
